Four Ways To Go
by blairwitch
Summary: Which will rogue choose? The morlocks, the xmen, magneto or will she be neutral? When she meets Remy how will he save her? RemyxRogue
1. Shall I go to them?

Four ways to go

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men so don't sue!

She stood outside the mansion, snow falling all around her. Normally she drifted through life unnoticed, knowing that no one cared. She didn't know how long she could cope with being ignored; it was starting to wear thin.

She went to press the buzzer but she hesitated. Would it be any different here? Sure she was a mutant but so was everyone else in the mansion in front of her. Her hand returned to her side as she turned and walked back into the blizzard unaware of the pair of eyes watching her.

* * *

Remy wandered the grounds trying to get away from the students. He had been asked to cover Jean's class while she and Scott were away on a mission. He stopped and casually looked down at the path. It was covered in snow because of the blizzard and a pair of footprints was leading up to the mansion. He glanced at the mansion doors and saw them suspiciously close. Remy brushed away as much of the snow as he could and he found a thin layer of ice covering the gravel. He smirked as he avoided the ice and found himself on the driveway.

Something caught the corner of his eye so he span around to face it. A girl with shoulder length auburn hair with two white streaks stood at the gate. She had dull green eyes that looked like they had once been full of life. The clothes she wore were as tattered as her overcoat and looked as though they had been salvaged from a bin. Her gloved hand was reaching towards the buzzer but it stopped. Remy thought that she had seen him. In stead of her calling to him she turned and walked back in to the snow.


	2. A Fateful Meeting?

Chapter 2- A Fateful Meeting?

Rogue wandered through the alleys not really caring where she ended up. She had nowhere special to go anyway; all she was trying to do was to find shelter from the storm. Everyone she had met just turned her away as if they knew she was a mutant and what would happen if they touched her skin. Before, if she touched someone, they would wake up and the memories would leave her and their powers would fade. Now whenever she touched someone, their memories stayed with her and the transfer of power was permanent.

She'd touched Ms Marvel, who she found out was Carol Danvers, now she could fly and she had super strength. She didn't use them; it reminded her of what a freak of nature she felt. With every mutant that she absorbed she grew more powerful but she had never wanted power.

Rogue turned a corner and came face to face with a child. She was not a normal child though. Bones covered the outside of her body so there was no mistaking that she was a mutant. Both girls froze and stared silently at each other as snow fell like a curtain between them.

A sudden gust of wind made Rogue close her eyes. When she opened them, she just about saw the little girl disappear around a corner. She ran after her and chased her through the alleyways. She rounded a corner in time to see the girl replace a manhole cover and disappear in to the sewers. Rogue gulped and removed the man hole cover and went in after her.


	3. The Search Begins

The Search Begins

Remy was sat in the Blackbird, his mind still wandering back to the woman at the gates. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head. He realized that he should have gone and talked to her, invited her in to the mansion. He'd told the Professor about her and he'd used cerebro to find her and what her powers were. Apparently, she had the ability to absorb other mutant powers and keep them indefinitely. The Professor had found her wandering the back alleyways of Westchester.

When they were told about her powers, it had sent everyone in to a frenzy. She had the potential to be the most powerful mutant in the world. Professor Xavier wanted to help her control her powers. Also, if she was at the mansion, Magneto wouldn't be able to get hold of her._ But is there another reason?_ Remy thought.

The jet landed on the outskirts of Westchester and Scott started organizing them in to teams of two. They were to split up and look for the woman Remy had seen earlier. While he was doing this, Logan muttered something about Scott having a snooker cue up his butt. Remy sniggered and silently agreed with him.

When Scott finally announced the teams Remy groaned inwardly. As usual Scott was with Jean, Storm was with Beast and he got stuck with Logan. They were given a network of alleyways each team had to search and they were told to meet back at the blackbird in two hours.

Remy sighed and shook his head. It would be him that ended up with Logan as a partner._ At least_ Remy thought _his tracking skills will come in handy_. Logan growled at him and they set off towards their section of alleyways.


	4. Meeting the Morlocks

Meeting the Morlocks

Rogue followed the girl through a series of tunnels. She tried remembering which turns she took but she couldn't remember them all. Rogue had no idea where she was going to end up when she went through a manhole.

Several times she had almost lost sight of the little girl but fortunately she caught glimpses of her rounding corners. She was being led deeper and deeper in to the sewers when suddenly the little girl stopped.

Out of the shadows, a group of people a group of people emerged carrying torches. They formed a circle around her. One of the stepped forward and said,

"What are you doing here?"

She had green tinged skin and sharp spikes, which looked as though they were made of metal, ran down her back, arms and legs. She had waist length vivid green hair and emerald green eyes.

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue whispered, "Ah was trying to talk to her," she pointed at the girl. "Ah didn't know if she had anywhere ta go."

The woman, who appeared to be their leader, went to grab Rogue's arm but she quickly pulled back.

"Ya can't touch my skin."

The woman's eyes softened as she said, "Ah. You're one of us. Welcome, we are the Morlocks; mutants so disfigured we can't show ourselves to normal people. I am the leader here. My name is Poison."

"Rogue," she said nodding her head politely.

"So what is your power?"

"Ah permanently absorb anyone ah touch and ah guess your spikes are poisonous?"

Poison chuckled and nodded her head and gestured for Rogue to follow her.

A big thank-you to everyone who has reviewed so far and a big hug to my beta Toxic-Beetle. I have a poll for you guys to vote on so here goes:-

Would you like Rogue to go to the mansion for a while?

Yes

No

Its up to you whether you want her to or not I will write the chapter for this poll a little later so bye for now!


	5. Found At Last

Chapter 5

Found At Last?

Remy and Wolverine stalked through the alleyways hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious girl. Wolverine was having a hard time tracking her as he didn't know her scent. They had checked most of the alleyways and hadn't found anything they thought was linked to her.

As they rounded a corner they saw something disappear around a bend in the alleyway. They silently peered round the bend to see the girl they had been searching for. She stood in front of a little girl with bones covering the outside of her body. The young woman was stood still as if she was trying not to frighten the girl. Suddenly the girl took off and the auburn haired woman followed.

Wolverine and Remy glanced at each other and silently took off after her. Remy contacted Scott and told them their location. Scott passed on the message and said that they would be there as soon as possible. He told them to remain unnoticed and he aimed a comment at Wolverine that told him to do nothing rash.

They turned a corner just in time to see the woman disappear underneath a manhole. They waited a few moments before following her in to the sewers.

Wolverine and Remy wandered through the passageways, completely relying on Logan's ability to smell people's scents. He had been able to get a good smell of the woman as she had disappeared.

The two of them turned a corner and came face to face with a group of angry looking people. The group formed a circle around them. As the circle began to tighten, Remy managed to catch a glimpse of the auburn haired woman in front before he was knocked unconscious.


	6. Who We Are

Chapter 6- Who We Are

"All of us here are mutants that can't survive on the surface because of our mutations," Poison said. "We were feared and hunted so now we live here."

"Ah'm so sorry. Ah never knew that it was so bad."

Rogue and Poison turned a corner and they were in, what Rogue thought was the cleaner part of the sewers. On the ledges were patched blankets and scraps of material that served as pillows. Some mutants were huddled together for warmth, their clothes ragged and dirty. The children that were running round were so thin that it made Rogue sick.

"We barely get enough food a day to survive," Poison said. "Whatever we do have we share."

"How do you get food down here?"

"Unfortunately we have to steal. Whenever we can, we do pay but it isn't very often."

"Ah never knew anyone lived down here."

A little child with bright blue skin came up to Rogue and tugged at her sleeve. She bent down to look him in the eye. Suddenly she felt as though she was being thrown backwards. A light so bright surrounded her forcing Rogue to cover her eyes. When the light died down she opened her eyes. She was standing in front of the mansion again. A man appeared from out of the front doors. He wore a brown trench coat which skimmed the floor which made his auburn hair stand out. The guy wore a form fitting shirt with black leather trousers and biker boots. He opened his arms as though he was welcoming her home.

Rogue opened her eyes only to find that she was back in the sewers. The boy reached to touch her face but she fell backwards. She didn't want to hurt him. Poison yelled at him in Japanese then said something in a comforting tone.

"Poison! Look what we found!"

Rogue and the Morlock leader turned around to find a group of Morlocks carrying some unconscious people. Poison ordered them to be shackled to the wall. Rogue recognized one of them and cautiously walked up to him. He groaned and lifted his head. Startled emerald eyes met calm red and black ones. Rogue instantly recognized him from the vision she had received.

"Chere?"


	7. Introduction

Chapter 7- Introduction

Remy groaned as he came to his senses, his head pounding in to his ears. He remembered trying to tell them that they were mutants but got knocked unconscious before he could. He lifted his head and opened his eyes.

His eyes met startled emerald ones. They both stared at each other. Time itself seemed to freeze for the two of them as they couldn't break away from each others gazes. It was as though the world had stopped for the two of them and nothing else existed. A sharp yell brought both of them out of their trance.

"Release him!"

Another group of Morlocks unlocked the chains and helped him to his feet. He silently brushed some dirt off his trench coat then looked at her again.

"De name's Gambit chere. May I have de pleasure of knowing yours?" he asked.

"M'ah names Rogue."

"What kind of a names Rogue?"

"What kind of a name's Gambit?" she retorted.

"Touché chere. Remy Le Beau at your service mademoiselle."

"Marie."

Remy smiled at her and held out his hand. Rogue took his hand and he bent down. He kissed her gloved hand. Rogue blushed furiously at his action as she heard a few children giggling in the background. She looked back at Poison when she heard her speak.

"You are a mutant."

It was more of a statement than a question. Remy nodded his head.

"The others?" Poison asked. "Are they-?"

"Mutants too" he confirmed.

Poison turned around and started to give orders to release them, leaving Remy and Rogue alone. Remy raised a hand to touch her face but Rogue quickly backed away.

"Do ya have a death wish or something?"

"Remy's confused chere."

"If ya touch mah skin ah absorb ya powers. Ya go in to a coma and ya don't wake up sugah."

A groan emerged from the other mutants as they began to come around. Suddenly shouts came from down the tunnels. Shouting and fighting could be heard. Every one of the Morlocks fell silent to listen to the ruckus. It sounded as though it was coming from every direction thanks to the echo. All of a sudden a woman burst through the darkness.


	8. Absorption of New Powers

Chapter 8- Absorption of New Powers

The woman was tall with shoulder length blonde hair. Her figure was covered with a black leotard with a lightning bolt on the front. She wore black knee high boots and elbow length gloves. A mask covered her eyes adding a sense of mystery.

"Carol!" Jean sighed relieved.

"Have you found her?" she sapped and placed a hand on her hip. "The Professor wants you back at the mansion."

"We found her," Logan growled. "But we don't know if she's coming back with us yet. We haven't asked her."

Rogue stood and stared at with wide eyes as the conversation went on. Remy stood without showing any emotion on his face. He silently shook his head and sighed.

"Remy apologizes for his friends' lack of manners chere."

"It's alright," Rogue shrugged. "Ah just wish they wouldn't talk about me like ah'm not here."

Remy chuckled and laid a hand on her shoulder. He then went and stood next to Logan and just listened to the insults flying between Logan and Carol.

"…she's coming with us you animal!"

"She has a choice you stupid cow!"

"I wasn't born a cow; men like you made me that way! The Professor wants her at the mansion so she'll go."

Remy sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"Remy thinks Logan is right."

"What would you know thief?" Carol yelled.

"Lets ask her shall we?" he shrugged.

Everyone all turned to Rogue who had a major ticked off look on her face and her arms were folded across her chest.

"Ah'm going nowhere until someone tells me what the hell's going on!"

"We don't have time for this!"

Logan growled and his claws came out. He pointed them at Carol and she instantly shut up. Everyone glanced at each other, worried about what might happen. The last time the two of them had fought, they had nearly destroyed the entire mansion. It was never a pretty sight.

"I'm warning you now," he whispered. "Shut the hell up."

Carol went red in the face. She punched Logan and he went flying across to the other side of the room knocking Scott over in the process. She quickly flew over to Rogue and tried to grab her. Rogue stepped back and as Carol grabbed her arm, Rogue tried to throw her but failed. Rogue was thrown across the room, holding Carol's glove.

Carol walked over to her and grabbed Rogue's coat and yanked her up. Rogue slipped out of the coat and went to run but Carol grabbed her bare arm. Suddenly a scream burst forth from Carol and Rogue's eyes widened. Rogue tried to struggle but Carol held her in a death grip. Then the screams stopped.


	9. Where Am I?

Chapter 9- Where Am I?

Rogue felt someone gently shaking her awake. She slowly opened her eyes and found that the jet had landed. Rogue looked to her left and saw Jean Grey with a worried look on her face. Rogue chuckled to herself as she remembered what had happened. She had been asleep and Scott had been an idiot and woken her roughly. She had hit him and because of her new super strength, he'd gained a lesson in flight that she was all too happy to give him.

Rogue stood up and stepped out of the jet, her eyes widening at the sight before her. In front of her was an enormous mansion which towered over her. To Rogue, it was an imposing sight; she had never seen anything so big before. The X-men had explained everything and she couldn't believe that she was going to live there. She had lived on the streets for quite a while and she had to steal food so she could eat. Now she didn't have to worry about that. All she had to worry about was the other children.

Rogue had been told that she had to attend classes with everyone and the X-men would be her teachers. She wasn't really looking forward to it. Remy had told her that Carol hadn't been popular with anyone but the Professor but her abilities were going to make everyone nervous. She also dreaded meeting the Professor. Rogue didn't want him to hate her for what had happened; it hadn't been her fault.

Rogue stiffened as she saw the mansion doors slowly swing open. A man in a wheel chair came up to Rogue and said,

"Welcome Rogue, to my school for the gifted. I am Professor Charles Xavier. You must be hungry," he smiled. "Why don't you come in and have something to eat."

Rogue smiled at that and followed him in to the mansion. She tried not to stare in awe at her surroundings. She blushed slightly as she caught people staring at her from behind the classroom doors. They arrived at the kitchen and there were several girls and a boy in there.

"Rogue I'd like you to meet Jubilee, Kitty and Bobby. You'll be sharing a room with Kitty."

The girls nodded at each other and Bobby gave a slight smile. All three of them seemed wary of her like she would touch them on purpose.

"Bobby can I count on you to show Rogue around?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Yeah no problem professor."


	10. First Day of School

Chapter 10- The First Day of School

Rogue sighed as she self-consciously brushed the imaginary dirt from her covered arms. She wore a long sleeved tee shirt with baggy trousers which partly covered her boots. She stared at herself in the mirror wondering if she'd look better with her hair up. She decided to leave it down so it covered her neck. This meant that there was less skin showing so there was less chance of an accident happening. Rogue hoped that this would put the other students at ease. She sighed as she picked up her bag and thought of her room mate. Kitty had already left so she had to find her class on her own.

She entered her math class ten minutes later. Rogue grimaced inwardly as every pair of eyes in the room turned to fix on her.

"Sorry ah'm late. Ah couldn't find the classroom."

"It's no problem," Storm smiled. "Class this is Rogue. I want all of you to make her feel welcome."

Rogue glanced around the room looking for empty seats. Whenever her eyes settled on a place, the people next to the seat sent her a glare in warning. Rogue sighed inwardly as she walked towards an isolated seat in the back corner of the class room, away from the door. She had hoped that things would be different here, that no one would fear her powers as they had powers of their own. She had hoped that they would understand.

Rogue sat down and began copying notes from the board. Suddenly a piece of paper bounced off her head and onto her desk. She looked up and glared at a group of boys who were looking evilly at her. Rogue opened the paper and read it.

_Don't even think about absorbing anyone. We know what you did to Miss. Danvers. If you do we'll make your life hell._

_My life is already hell_ she thought.

Rogue froze as a shadow appeared over her. She looked up to see Storm wearing a very annoyed expression.

"Let me see it."

Rogue frowned and hesitantly handed over the piece of paper to her just as Remy came bursting through the door.

"Remy what are you doing here?" Storm asked as she scanned the note.

"De Professor sent me for chere."

"While you're at it can you take Chameleon, Shocker and Poltergeist to Logan for me? They're to have double danger room sessions. Give him this as the reason why." She gave Remy the note.

"Come on chere," he said after reading the note.


	11. The talk and A Little Bit of Comfort

Chapter 11- The Talk and a Little Bit of Comfort

Rogue sat on a bench in the mansion's garden, tears streaming down her face. The talk with Professor Xavier hadn't gone very well. He told her that Bobby had told him that she had tried to absorb his powers while he slept last night. She had protested and claimed Kitty could prove she hadn't left the room. The only problem was that they couldn't find her. After that bombshell, she'd been told she was to be moved to another wing that was closer to the teachers. Also, an X-man was to follow her everywhere.

A shadow appeared over her but she didn't look up. She thought it might be Bobby coming to gloat about his victory over her. Whoever it was sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Chere? What's wrong?"

Rogue slowly lifted her head to meet Gambits gaze. She started crying harder so Remy held her against his chest and tried to calm her. He gently rubbed her back and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He softly murmured nonsense words in an attempt to stop her crying and after a little while it worked.

"What happened chere? You can tell Remy."

"Well…" she hiccupped.

Rogue hadn't meant to tell him but it all came pouring out. She told him everything that happened. Rogue told him what Bobby did and what Professor Xavier thought needed to be done.

"I'm so sorry petite. Dis Cajun promises he'll be your escort," he got up and bowed to her.

"Cut the dramatics ya swamp rat," a little smile spread across her face. "It doesn't suit ya."

"How'd you know Remy's from New Orleans?"

"Ya accent."

They smiled at each other as Remy sat back down. He silently edged closer without breaking the eye contact. He gently leaned in to kiss her. His hand went to the back of her head to pull her forward. Both were lost in what they were feeling. Nothing seemed to matter to them anymore; just each other. They were just centimeters apart when reality hit Rogue hard. She quickly pulled away and avoided looking at Remy.

"Ah'm soory, ah can't. Ya must have a death wish swamp rat."

"Chere Remy'd gladly die for you," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently nuzzled the top of her head.

"Rogue!"


	12. Another Side Enters

Chapter 12- Another Side Enters

Both Remy and Rogue looked towards the mansion and saw Scott hurrying towards them with a worried expression on his face. Strange sounds could be heard at the front of the mansion. It sounded as though there was a fight going on.

"We need Remy out the front. Magneto's attacking the school. We need everyone we can get."

Remy gave Rogue an apologetic look and ran off. Rogue went to follow him but Scott stopped her and shook his head.

"Not you Rogue. I'm sorry but you'll have to sit this one out," he said and ran back to the school.

Rogue sighed in frustration. There was nothing she could do even if she didn't have Carol's powers. They wouldn't risk her absorbing anyone else otherwise she could become too powerful. She hadn't tested her new powers yet but she hadn't wanted to. She hated the fact that she absorbed Carol's powers even if it wasn't her own fault. Rogue sighed again.

A determined look passed through her eyes. Suddenly her feet came off the ground and she shot in to the sky. Instantly, Rogue turned around and headed towards the mansion. She kept to the shadows as much as she could to prevent being seen. When she reached the mansion, she silently descended on to the roof. She could never have imagined the shock and horror that shot through her body.

The front of the mansion had been completely devastated. Tress lay on the floor, their barks in splinters. The concrete pathways that twisted around the mansion were cracked and were at odd angles. The walls of the mansion were blackened from the various powers that had scorched its surface. Glass from the window panes lay scattered across the ground.

Every person from the school including the people who didn't have full control of their powers were fighting. Powers were flying everywhere; things like balls of lightning were being thrown at the enemy. Suddenly lightning pierced the sky and a torrential downpour began drenching everyone.

Rogue looked down to see a guy looking straight at her. He leapt from tree to tree and landed on the roof.

"Well lookie here. Look what I found."

Out of instinct she hit him. Hard. She right hooked him so he gained a lesson in flight. Rogue stared in wonder at what she had done. She knew she had super strength but was actually surprised at what she could do.

Rogue quickly dropped on to the battlefield and she instantly knew that there was someone behind her. That someone was preparing to attack.


	13. Making Him Eat His Words

Chapter 13- Making Him Eat His Words

Rogue shot upwards just in time to avoid a burst of fire. She looked down and saw Pyro grinning maniacally. A fire ball appeared in his hand and he passed it between his hands, waiting for Rogue to make her move.

Rogue hovered silently for a few seconds to consider her options. She quickly dove straight down towards the fire manipulator. Pyro threw handfuls of fire at her to try and slow Rogue down but Rogue dodged them all. She grabbed his shoulders and hauled him in to the air. She span him around and eventually released him. Pyro went crashing in to Sabretooth.

"Rogue!"

Rogue span around to see Storm flying towards her. Suddenly a massive boulder was thrown at Storm. Rogue flew towards it as fast as she could. She hovered in front of Storm and waited for the boulder to come within arms length. When it did, she hit it with all her might. It crumbled in to pieces which rained on to the battlefield.

"Rogue are you ok?"

"Ah'm fine."

"What are you doing here?" Storm asked.

"Ah couldn't sit around and do nothin'."

The tow split apart to avoid more boulders that were being thrown at them. Rogue flew over the mansion grounds looking for anyone that might need help. She saw Bobby being surrounded by a group of mutants that were attacking him. Rogue dove down in front of Bobby. The other mutants gave each other glances.

"Isn't that the girl he wants?"

"I'm not chancing it! She's got Ms. Marvel's powers, I'm out of here!" he said running. The rest of them took one look at Rogue then followed.

Rogue went to fly of but was stopped by Bobby yelling at her.

"You can't just leave me here! What if they come back!"

"And why should ah help you? You told the Professor lies and ah know you agree ah don't belong here. So give me one good reason to help you."

Bobby opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He stood there for a few moments trying to form words.

"Ah thought so."

"Wait I'll tell the Professor the truth."

"Fine," Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Just remember who helped you."

Rogue grabbed his arms and flew back towards the mansion. Bobby had his eyes shut and was whimpering about how he hated heights. He asked Rogue to put him down. A smirk crossed Rogue's face as an idea came to her mind. Rogue flew over to the mansion and dropped Bobby on to the roof.

"You never said where ah had to put you. It seems ma was right. Revenge is so sweet," she chuckled.


	14. Capture

Chapter 14- Capture

Rogue flew across the mansion grounds, looking down at the battlefield. The X-men were being pushed back towards the mansion by the other mutants. However, Rogue's mind wasn't on the fight but what was said earlier.

"_Isn't that the girl he wants?"_

Suddenly some pieces of metal lifted from the ground and flew towards Rogue. They writhed and lifted from the ground. Rogue flew higher to try and avoid them. Instead of leaving her alone, they followed her. No matter what she did she couldn't out fly them.

Rogue dove straight down and pulled out of the dive at the very last second. The pieces of metal ended up stuck in the ground. She smirked in triumph at the pieces of metal. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, another piece of metal wrapped itself around her, pinning her arms to her sides. No matter how she struggled she couldn't get herself free. Another piece wrapped itself around her legs so she was helpless. Not even her super strength could break the metal.

"Chere!"

Rogue turned her head to see Gambit running towards her as fast as he could.

"Hold on petit! Remy's comin'."

"Remy!"

Before she could say anything more she was pulled away by an invisible force. Rogue watched helplessly as Gambit tried to reach her, only to be stopped by other mutants. She saw Storm fly towards her. In her hurry, Storm never saw the tree trunk thrown at her by Sabretooth. It collided with her with a sickening crunch. Tears streamed down her face as she saw Storm fall to the ground. That was the last thing she saw as something hit her head and knocked her unconscious.


	15. Refusal

Chapter 15-Refusal

Rogue woke up in a small cell. The walls were made of stone and there were no windows. The only light filtered through the small opening under the door. Otherwise the cell was bathed in complete darkness. Rogue could barely see her hand in front of her face. She felt her way around the small room but encountered nothing but stone.

A creak was heard followed by voices outside her cell. Rogue tried to make out what they were saying but the voices were muffled. She tried pressing her ear to the door but there was no way to hear what they were saying. Thinking of an alternative, Rogue knelt on the floor and peered underneath the door. All she could see were two pairs of boots; one silver and the others were big and black.

"Where am I?" she murmured.

The door handle rattled, startling Rogue out of her thoughts. She jumped back in surprise and waited for the door to open. Her idea was to attack anyone who came in and force them to lead her out of wherever she was under the threat of her absorbing them. She didn't want to use her super strength to break out in case she was underground. If she simply started breaking down walls, everything might collapse.

The door swung open and a silver blur swept past her before she could blink. As soon as the blur disappeared the door swung shut again.

Rogue began to notice a cold feeling on her arms. She looked down to see that her gloves had vanished. Rogue dropped to the floor and began to search for them. She scanned every inch of the cell but couldn't find them. She came to the conclusion that whatever the silver blur was, it must have somehow taken them from her.

All of a sudden the door opened again and in walked Magneto. Several bands of metal followed him and threw themselves at Rogue. The force of impact threw her in to the wall. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't get them to break.

"It's nice for you to join us," Magneto said.

"What the hell do you want?" Rogue snarled.

Now need to be so touchy." Magneto stepped closer. "I've come to offer you something."

"Whatever it is ah ain't interested."

"I'm offering you power beyond your wildest dreams."

"Forget it!" she spat.

"Very well," he sighed. "I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this but…"

At that moment, Emma Frost and Sabretooth entered the room and Sabretooth was dragging something behind him.


	16. Escape

Chapter 16- Escape 

"Oh my God!" Rogue breathed. "Remy!"

Sabretooth threw the unconscious Remy towards Rogue so that he landed at her feet. His trench coat was in tatters, dark blotches of dried blood dotted the surface. His face and arms were covered in deep gashes and dried blood.

"We picked him up at the battle," Magneto explained. "He was so concerned for you. We thought we'd ease his mind and let him see you're fine."

"Remy! Remy please wake up," she sobbed.

Remy groaned as a wave of pain crashed over his body. The fight hadn't gone well for the X-men. They'd even had to call on the students for help. They had barely managed to keep Magneto's forces at bay even when they outnumbered them. It was as though he controlled the most powerful mutants.

Another wave of pain crashed through his body as he tried to rise to his feet. He groaned inwardly as his muscles protested at the movement. The fight had definitely taken a toll on him which was made even worse by the beating Magneto's henchmen dished out. _Damn _he thought _Sabretooth's gonna pay for dis._ The thought of Rogue suddenly hit him like a bomb. His eyes flew open and he shakily got to his feet, ignoring his muscles protests. Remy's gaze swept around the cell taking in the various occupants until his eyes met Rogue's.

She wasn't looking so good. Her once sparkling emerald eyes were closed to being devoid of any hope. Her clothes hadn't seemed to have fared any better than his had. Rogue had become pale and thin. So thin that Remy could plainly see her bones sticking out. Her cuts had begun to heal over but he noticed the several bandages wrapped around her form. His gaze next settled on the bands of thick metal preventing her from moving. He scowled and reached in to what was left of his coat. The next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall by Sabretooth.

"Don't hurt him!" Rogue screamed.

Remy watched helplessly as Magneto walked over to Rogue and held her chin in his gloved hand.

"Oh no my dear. We won't hurt him. You are going to do that for us."

Magneto released her chin as he watched Rogue realise what he meant. The look of horror on her face told him that she understood.

"I won't do it! I won't!"

"You don't have a choice my dear."

Magneto released he band encircling Rogue's arms. In that split second Rogue noticed a fatal mistake of Magneto's. He had released her arms and his face was in touching distance and she planned to take advantage of his error.

Rogue launched herself forward and her hand connected with his face. She smirked smugly as a look of terror spread across Magneto's face. He suddenly convulsed in pain as Rogue felt his life force and power flow through her. All of a sudden she was wrenched away by Mystique. Magneto collapsed to the floor unconscious as Mystique and Sabretooth hovered over him.

All of a sudden Sabretooth launched himself at Rogue with no warning. Using Magneto's power she manipulated the metal binding her and transferred it to Sabretooth. He crashed to the floor only inches away from her. Mystique took one look at Sabretooth and ran through the door locking it behind her.

Rogue rushed over to Remy and gently slung him over her shoulder. He protested but was too weak to do anything. She stared at the door, planning a way to escape. She realised the longer she waited the more time Mystique had to go find help. Rogue made up her mind and walked towards the door. She made the door unlock then she kicked it open. Rogue transformed the metal hinges in to balls of metal which floated above her head.

A few guards came running down the corridor. Rogue easily knocked them unconscious with the balls of metal. She silently pulled them aside and walked over to the wall. Gathering all the strength she had gained from Miss Marvel, Rogue punched the wall. It took several tries but eventually Rogue broke through to a layer of steel. She didn't know that the walls were steel reinforced. It was that that made her realise that Magneto must have been planning this for quite a while. Even with Carol's powers she would never have been able to break through steel. Using her new power the steel gave way easily and she stepped out in to the light. Rogue sighed in bliss as she felt the wind on her skin. Slowly as not to disturb Remy, Rogue took off and headed towards the city.

I'm really sorry for not updating in ages but I had my GCSE's. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. I also have several new stories in the works. One for X-men and one for Labyrinth. You get to see Logan in a pink tutu!


	17. A Side Is Chosen

Chapter 17- A Side Is Chosen

Rogue flew through the sewers as fast as possible. She had thought of returning to the X-men but they had deserted her and blamed her for the pain Remy was in. Tears streamed down her face as the memory rose in her mind against her will.

_Rogue landed in the grounds of the half standing mansion with an unconscious Remy in her arms. She walked up to what was left of the mansion doors when she heard voices coming from around the corner. Rogue gently laid Remy on the ground and looked around the corner to find the professor, Jean and Scott talking._

"_I should have known this was going to happen," the professor sighed. "I should never have brought her here."_

"_If Rogue had never come here then Magneto would never have attacked!" Scott yelled._

"_Calm down Scott," Jean pleaded. "Getting angry will get us no where."_

"_I agree Jean. We must find a way to control Rogue otherwise there could be many like Carol. We must act fast before Magneto does anything," Xavier said._

"_How? With Carol's powers she is way too strong?" Scott asked._

"_I just need to get close enough," Xavier said._

_Rogue lifted a hand to her face only to find it tear stained. Those she thought of as a family had betrayed her. There was only one place left that she knew she could go._

That's how she ended up flying through the sewers. She was looking for the morlocks to see if they would let her stay with them but she knew that would make her lose Remy. He was the only one that hadn't tried to manipulate her. The time she spent with him at the mansion had been the best time of her life. He hadn't pushed her to talk about what happened in the sewers but he had listened to her when she was ready to talk about it. He'd even offered a shoulder for her to cry on. The endless flirting had really livened up her days and he always defended her whenever someone blamed her about what happened to Carol.

"Rogue!"

A hand on her shoulder snapped Rogue sharply from her thoughts. She looked up to see Poison with a concerned look upon her face.

"They want to control me," she cried.

"Who?"

"The X-men," Rogue sobbed.

A growl erupted from Poison's throat which brought Remy out of his slumber.

"Chere?"

"It's ok Remy. Ah'm here."

Rogue watched as he passed out again.

"Can Ah stay with you? Ah haven't got anywhere else to go."

"Of course," Poison smiled.


	18. A Little Bit Of Romance

Chapter 18- A Little Bit Of Romance

Remy groaned as another wave of pain crashed over his body. Every part of his body felt like it was on fire and every noise made the pounding in his head worse. It was constantly thumping and the noise of the sewers echoed in his head. Whenever he tried to move it caused even more pain to shoot through him. With enormous effort he managed to pry his eyes open and they met with a pair of emerald eyes full of pain.

He frowned inwardly as thoughts began crossing his mind. The last thing he remembered was being knocked out by Sabretooth and then everything went dark. He suddenly sat up as images of how badly they were losing flashed through his mind. He grimaced as he muscles screamed in protest at the sudden movement. Remy noticed a concerned look pass over the girls face.

"Rogue?"

"Ah'm here Remy," Rogue whispered soothingly.

"Chere!"

Ignoring the pain, Remy flung his arms around Rogue. He had been so worried about her after she had been carried off from the battle. He rested his cheek on top of Rogue's head and gently inhaled her scent. He'd had plenty of girlfriends but he'd never experienced anything like he was feeling for Rogue.

"What happened? Remy saw Magneto capture ya but before Remy could get to ya Sabretooth knocked me out."

"He... was going to…" a tear crept down Rogue's face. "He was going to force meh to absorb lots of mutants."

Rogue buried her face in Remy's chest and broke down. Remy gently ran a hand across her back in an attempt to calm Rogue down. It broke his heart to see Rogue like this. Eventually Rogue managed to fall asleep against Remy.

Remy sighed as he felt Rogue's body go limp in his arms. He gently laid her on the pile of blankets that served as the bed he had been reading. Remy gently brushed away a stray piece of hair from Rogues face. He quickly placed a kiss on her cheek. It was so quick her powers didn't have time to react.

"Remy loves you Rogue." Remy whispered and left to look around.

"Ah love you too swamp rat." Rogue murmured.

Sorry for the long wait but I've had major writer's block. If anyone is interested I'm looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please email me.


	19. The Finale

Chapter 19- The Finale

Rogue woke up alone the next morning. It seemed as though chaos had hit the sewers as Morlocks were running everywhere. Rogue looked for Poison or Remy but she couldn't find them anywhere. So instead she grabbed the nearest Morlock and asked them what was going on.

"It's the X-men, they're attacking!"

A wave of horror crashed through Rogue as a memory came to her. She remembered the Professor saying she needed to be controlled and she decided this was where she was going to take a stand. With her mind made up she went off in search of a certain Morlock who could help her.

Remy ran down the sewers with Poison while trying to keep track of the turnings. After a while he gave up and concentrated on following the woman in front of him. He grimaced as he stepped on something under the water. _You're doing this for Rogue_ he kept reminding himself. Turning another corner, Remy and Poison came face to face with the X-men team. The team consisted of Jean, Scott, Storm, Logan and the Professor himself.

"Where's the kid Gumbo?" Logan growled.

"Ya mean chere?" Remy asked. "Remy doesn't know."

"Remy, we know she is here. We just want to help her control her powers that's all. She has nothing to fear from us. We know what happened when she was with Magneto," Xavier said.

"Sorry Professor but dis Cajun ain't tellin' you where she is."

"So be it," the Professor sighed as the X-men leapt at the small group of Morlocks.

Rogue wandered the Morlocks camp in search of a mutant she met briefly when she first came to the sewers. She hadn't spoken to her but Marrow had told her of her powers. Her X-Gene allowed her to resist telepaths so they couldn't enter her mind. Rogue knew that if she was to go against Xavier she would need her help. If Xavier managed to get in to her mind it would be all over.

After a while of searching there was only one place Rogue hadn't checked so she made her way towards the back of the camp. When she arrived, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure huddled in the corner. As she walked up to it Rogue realised it was the person she had been looking for.

"Clara?"

"Rogue?"

As Clara stepped out in to the light Rogue managed to get a good look at her for the first time. Clara was one of the normal looking Morlocks. The only reason she decided to live in the sewers was because she had no where else to go. Her hair was a fiery red colour similar to that of Rogue's and her eyes were a deep brown. Like the rest of the Morlocks, she wore rags for clothes.

"How is it you know meh?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"What Morlock doesn't know you or Remy?"

Rogue had to admit she had a point. Her and Remy were the most famous mutants within the Morlocks and were seen as a source of entertainment. There were even bets as to when they were going to become an official couple.

"I need your help," Rogue said, and began to explain the situation.

"Are you sure I'll wake up?"

"Yes."

Nervously, Clara held out her arm as Rogue peeled off her glove. While she was in the cell a thought had crossed her mind. Whilst she was absorbing people she felt things…_flow_ into her. What if she could control what flowed into her so she didn't have to suffer the memories? So instead of concentrating on not letting her powers absorb, she would concentrate on the stream of things flowing from another person to herself and block the unwanted pieces from entering that way.

Rogue reached out and grabbed Clara's hand and the familiar jolt shot through her. Rogue instantly began to concentrate on the stream and amazingly it began to work. After a few minutes Rogue let go of Clara's hand and searched through the few memories that she had gained. She still needed to practice but it had been a good start. She gently laid Clara down on the ground and set off to find Remy.

Rogue turned the corner after following the noise through the tunnels. She found Poison unconscious on the floor and Remy pinned against the wall by Logan.

"Enough!" she yelled.

All eyes turned to her as she stood there panting. Rogue felt the Professor instantly attack her mind to try and bring her under control.

"Sorry Professor but Ah don't follow orders anymore."

Rogue pushed the professor out of her mind and watched as he gave a scream of pain from being forced back into his own mind. The Professor fell unconscious and the X-men surrounded him. Rogue rushed to Remy and helped him to his feet. She gently put her bare hand to his face and watched in glee as his eyes widened.

"How-?" he started, stunned

"Ah'll explain later," Rogue said and Remy nodded.

Rogue dodged a beam from Cyclops. Between her and Remy they made short work of the X-Men.

"Ah suggest you tell the Professor to leave us alone," Rogue growled as she knocked Scott unconscious.

Both of them stood there in silence as the Morlocks gathered up the X-Men and left to return them to the surface. Remy turned to Rogue and kissed her hand.

"Now what about those powers of yours chere?" he winked as Rogue blushed.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Especially to Toxic-Beetle for being my beta.


End file.
